The invention also relates to a device for performing such a method, including at least one ultrasound transducer which is connected to a transmitter stage for the repeated transmission of ultrasound signals and to a receiver stage for receiving the ultrasound echoes which correspond to the principal obstacles encountered by the transmitted signals in their propagation direction.
A device of this kind can be used, for example for the non-destructive testing of materials and for the scanning of biological tissues.
A conventional ultrasound echogram is obtained by detection of the envelope of the echoes which are produced in the tissues by means of an ultrasound beam. Because the most important echoes arise at the boundaries of the organs, these echograms show mainly the contours of these organs. All information as regards the phase (and hence the frequency) of the signal is then lost. This information can be associated with appropriate indicators for some indistinct diseases which are difficult to diagnose by means of other means.